dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei-Ling
Mei-Ling is a fictional character of the anime D.Gray-Man, by Katsura Hoshino. She is an accommodator whose Innocence is connected to the future.D.Gray-man Anime Episode 48 She is an anime only character. Appearance Mei-Ling has chestnut brown hair, tied into two tails to the front, the rest of her hair is untied. She also wears a traditional Chinese hair accessory goes around her entire head. Mei-Ling wears a traditional Chinese. The dress consisted of a red skirt, held up with a blue rope tied around her waist with a white belt, a red vest with a button at the middle of it, and a pink top having white at the ends of the sleeve.D.Gray-Man Episode 47 Personality Mei-ling has shown to be very caring of her village, enjoying, making everyone smile in her village, by reading the futures. She has also shown to be very worrisome of her friends as she had become very worried about Lenalee after seeing a vision of her being critically injured.D.Gray-Man Episode 49 Synopsis The Crystal Girl arc (anime only) Allen Walker and companions are on their way to China to find General Cross and stopped by a town suffering from a drought. Allen and Lenalee started asking the towns people where they heard about the fortune teller (Mei-Ling). When they arrive to The fortune teller's house they meet Mei-Ling's grandfather, who prevented them to come in to the house, but not before Mei-Ling saw the two exorcists. Later that night she snuck out to go to where Lenalee was at and was informed about Innocence by her. When a group of Akuma attacked the building, Lenalee hid her and Mei-Ling noticed the Black Order uniform from a vision she had earlier. After seeing the crest she ran away in fear and was kidnapped by a level two Akuma. Mei-Ling decides to become an exorcist The akuma then took her to the lake that her innocence was causing to recede. She was rescued by Lenalee and reconciled with her innocence and decides to become an exorcist. Mei-ling travels with the general cross group to the meeting place where the finder is supposed to pick her up to bring her to the Asian branch of the Black Order. Before she leaves, however, Mei-ling had decided to help Mimi, whose master was sick. Mei-ling went to Mimi's house, along with Lenalee who immediately recognized Mimi as an Akuma. Mei-ling was able to help Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and Krory who had came during the fight, repel the Akuma, using her crystal ball to predict every move Mimi made. Mei-ling decides to leave immediately afterwards, with the exorcist, in order to protect the village from further Akuma attacks. When they start to leave the village, Mei-ling sees into the future noticing that there will be a terrible battle, involving the exorcist being injured. During the travel she is attacked by Lulu Bell and her Akumas, who were after the innocence, and although she was able to greatly help in the battle, she ultimately loss her innocence to Lulu Bell, which is later destroyed by The Earl, ending her journey to become an exorcist early. Although she was devastated by this, saying she had wanted to become an Exorcist more than anything, Allen noted that she was at least able to return to her normal life.D.Gray-man Anime Episode 50 Powers and Abilities Innocence Unnamed Crystal Ball Innocence: Mei-Ling's Innocence allows her to see into the future. Trivia References Navigation Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Characters Category:Chinese Characters